


Recondition

by adrestia_of_the_long_night



Series: Sky Wars Collection [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Recondition, Reconditioning, Recovering Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night
Summary: Reconditioning was a threat was the Kaminoans used against the Clones since they were aware of their surroundings.  So, every action that they took was with this threat in the back of their minds.But what happens when the reconditioning starts to break down?
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Sky Wars Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773808
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	Recondition

**Author's Note:**

> What if a Clone was already reconditioned at the start of the Clone Wars?

***

CT-7567 or better known as Clone Captain Rex’s first battle was the Battle of Christophsis, where he meets his General Anakin Skywalker, and General Obi Wan Kenobi of the 212th Legion. It was during the middle of the conflict that he encounters the Jedi youngling, Commander Ahsoka Tano, and that is when Rex started to have some issues.

The first time it had happened was when she had nearly been crushed a falling boulder, Rex reacted was moving before the boulder had even started to move and quickly shoved her out the of way before the Jedi even realized that she had been in danger. She merely gazed in utter shock at the buried spot where she had been seconds before. It was also the first time she hugged him.

The next time was when a Shinny accidently activated an explosive while they had been aboard the Resolute on their way to another battlefield on a still unknown planet. Rex reacted and defused it before Demo from the Havoc Squad Bomb Unit was even contacted, Ahsoka was frowning at the Captain’s blank expression and opened her mouth as though to question him but instead she noticed the crowd growing around them so she raised her Comm and notified the General that she had utilized the Force in order to help Rex defuse the bomb. She had then tugged Rex into a nearby corner and forced him to sit down as he struggled to come to terms with what had just occurred.

Rex told her to stop covering for him since he was obviously defected and a danger to the Jedi and Clones but Ahsoka refused to and said that instead she would help him HIDE the truth so that no one not Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, not even Master Yoda would be able to tell when they were around him. Thus the Padawan become Rex’s teacher and taught him how to build and maintain shields around his mind, she had also placed her own shields just underneath his so that if anyone managed to break through his own then they would encounter hers and that would enable her to PUSH more energy to his mind in order to shield him from the probe.

Rex was confused the Generals and Commander should be here according to their information but they weren’t, a wave of fear had swept threw the Resolute when the Twilight wasn’t immediately picked up by their scanners. When a wave of an energy slammed into him, he was forced to lean unto the bulkhead as he struggled to focus past the massive headache that had appeared out of nowhere, it made zero sense, why would he? Ahsoka. The name passed through him mind as he realized that the pain and power was coming from the Padawan. Whatever was going on with the Jedi was causing her to use the training bond they had formed in order to leach off some of her pain in order to function. It was at their return that he learned the name, Mortis and Ahsoka offered to cut the bond, claiming that she should’ve NEVER had used it that way. Rex pulled her into his arms and told her that while she wasn’t able to withstand that level of pain, HE was and that he was glad that he was able to help her survive what had occurred. This was the first time Rex hugged her.

Umbara, the only thought during the entire campaign was that he was glad that Ahsoka wasn’t with them. General Krell was massacring the Legion and nothing Rex said seemed to faze the Jedi Master. Krell had destroyed of the Communication tower, thus preventing any of the Clones to send or receive messages and in order to prevent any of the 501st from requesting outside help. But Rex had one more option available to him then his brothers. He had never tried to contact Ahsoka using his thoughts before and he wasn’t even positive that it would work but he had to try in order to stop the carnage.

Rex was publicly dressed down by General Kenobi for contacting Ahsoka for help verses just contacting him since he was on the same planet in order to deal with General Krell. The men believed that he was somehow able to get the communications system up and running again. He merely acknowledged that he had made a mistake in the failure to utilize the chain of command and that he would ensure that it didn’t occur again in the future.

Torture. It was something no Jedi could survive for long especially not a Jedi Padawan. Rex had gotten use to the pain; General Kenobi was mildly surprised that the Clone Captain was only slightly worse off than him within a couple days of their capture and transport to the planet Kadavo. The Jedi Master had no way to know that Rex was functioning with both his and the Commander’s situation, whatever the Zygerrian Queen was doing to the others it wasn’t any easier than the forced labor they were currently doing.

Over the years, there had been dozens of little things that the Captain had done that as a CT he had received no prior training on from the Kaminoans, but Ahsoka was covering for the Captain by modifying for reports so that no one not the Jedi or the GAR would realize that the Captain had been having ‘episodes.’ 

Akaan. War. The word whispered into Rex’s thoughts as he listened to the Jedi accuse Commander Tano of bombing the Jedi Temple. The rush of denial, the undeniable belief that she was being framed was so in the forefront in his mind that Generals Skywalker, Kenobi and Koon all swung their heads toward him as one. He could see the confusion in their faces, his shields were legendary thanks to Ahsoka’s training, and no one could sense anything from him unless he put it out.

Ahsoka was easy to locate for the Captain in the tunnels, he had ditched the rest of the searchers with a practiced ease that he should not have. When she spotted his Jaig eyes the instant rush of relief that flowed between them was incredible, the level of friendship that they had created between them over the years wasn’t something that either was going to just throw away on a whim. So, it was no surprise to Ahsoka when the Captain jumped out of the pipe after her.

Barriss Offee. Aruetii. Traitor. The words flashed through Rex’s mind as he and the Commander stood in front of the Jedi Council waiting to hear their verdict. Working together the pair had been able to avoid detection from both the Jedi hunters and the GAR, in fact the only reason they were even here was because General Skywalker had identified the person who had set-up Ahsoka to take the blame for the Jedi Temple bombing.

Ba'slan shev'la. Strategic disappearance. The pair vanished into the outer rim not long after Ahsoka refused to rejoin the Jedi Order after they had betrayed her. After she had said her goodbyes at the Temple, she had found herself with her Captain at 79s where majority of the 501st were beyond drunk. The Captain’s amber eyes were still as clear as normal, so when she made an offhanded comment that he should tag along with her, he went. The only trace of the Clone was a damaged and blooded comm device that was located by Commander Fox a couple of blocks from 79s.

A continuous headache caused the pair to go to a seedy Medical clinic in order to discover a chip in the former Captain’s head, after it’s removal he remembered something that the Kaminoans had tried to erase years before. A name.

Naast. Destroyer. RC-7567.

***


End file.
